


Silent Night~~Just Kenning!(Kidding)

by AnimeBLlover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Bloat Kink, Belly Kink, Belly fetish, M/M, MY FIRST STORYYYY IM JUST TESTING THE WATERS, Nipples, belly bloat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBLlover/pseuds/AnimeBLlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds that Kenny pigged out after coming home from work, Kenny is a very skinny boney short guy so seeing him like this is like heaven to Alec. And of course, Crotch and Nipple. Please if you don't know my two OC's listed here, look here for a breif description: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242964</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night~~Just Kenning!(Kidding)

  
THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST WRITTEN BLOAT KINK <3  
Belly kink/fetish story on bloating with MY OCS. DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION  
Bloat/Stuffing Kink, Gay, Boy/Boy

The dark slowly crept up through the window as Alec opened his eyes slowly to be awakened to the sound of a running refridgerator sound.

Kenny burped softly into the back of his hand as he leaned back with a wince on his face, sighing he attempted to get up to close the refrigerator...but of course...

Failed miserably. 

Alec peaked around the corner and to his surprise he saw a uncomfertable looking Kenny. He saw him stifle a burp he couldn't hear and flailing around uncontrollably in an attempt to get up. Alec walked over slowly and tapped his roommate on the shoulder.

"Kenny...?" Alec asked with a questioned look you saw him slightly open his mouth to- "...✧ﾟ･:*urp*:･ﾟ✧...* a quite sick deep throat wet belch sounding extremely uncomfterable. "Ooouh..Aleeeccc...urp*ﾟ...I-is ﾟ*oorp*ﾟ...Th-*uff*-at..You?" Just hearing him made Alec cringe.

"Y-yes Kenny it-its me...W-whats wrong?" Alec asked questionably "Oooo...M-my stomach i-i got to hungry when i got home fro-from work Alec...Ooooo h-*uff*-urts" Kenny sounded like he was in extreme pain and uncomfterable-ness.

"Kenny...C-can you move?" Alec held out his hand "Uff*ﾟ...N-no" He slightly swatted the hand away "O-ok...What do you want to make you feel b-better K-kenny?" Alec motioned his hand to point towards Kenny's belly.

"Oouf*ﾟ...I'm not sure...I-i want to be on the couch..." Kenny moaned "O-ok i'll try to pick you up ok?" Alec started to reach down to pick you up "A-alec no...I-i don't want you touching me" Kenny moaned again "K-kenny i have too"

"N-no yo-you don't Alec..." Kenny swatted the hands away "Kenny I HAVE to touch you to move you to the couch" Alec motioned towards the couch "B-bu-*ﾟurp*ﾟ" Kenny stifled "Ok. Up ya *uff* go!" Alec picked up the slightly heavy kenny, he then walked over to the couch.

And he laid Kenny down with quite a few tiny burps, he then got comfertable and sighed when Alec undid his blouse and jeans button "K-kenny are you feeling better now" he took a few quick peaks at his normally VERY skinny body, piled up with food and drink, his eye caught his nipples...Damn were those nipples he WANTED to touch, but he couldn't tell his roommate and only friend that he was gay JUUUUUUST yet "A-lec, i sti-ll feel reall-y *ooourpp* b-bloa*urp*ted. Is there a way you could *hiccurp* help..?" Kenny pointed towards his distended middle.

"I-i can try a u-uhm massage..?" Alec motioned his hands in circles to show what he meant, "O-ok i gu-ess.." (Alec's inner thoughts~YES I CAN TOUCH MY CRUSH AND MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAaaaa!! HIS NIPPLES AND HIS CROTCH IS SHOWING BECAUSE I UNDID THE BUTTONS EEEEEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEEE*FAN GIRLS INSIDE HEAD*) "Ok, i-im going to start now, tell me if you start to hurt." Kenny nodded and Alec then placed his hands on the taut skin and rubbed in small slow circles making Kenny feel much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just testing the waters with this, so sorry if its not to your liking. This is also my FIRST EVER WRITTEN STORY!


End file.
